


Pleased to meet you, hope you guessed my name

by thehundredtimesobsessed_20



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I love Zaven and they haven't even met yet, so nervous yet so excited, this is my very first fanfic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehundredtimesobsessed_20/pseuds/thehundredtimesobsessed_20
Summary: Raven Reyes, famous Zero G mechanic and IT genius is on her way to her best friends wedding when she meets a hitchhiker who needs her help and Raven isn't going to deny her genius to the handsome guy.





	Pleased to meet you, hope you guessed my name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_most_beautiful_broom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_most_beautiful_broom/gifts).



> This was so much fun to write! And I have to say a massive thank you to Lindsay because without her this wouldn't even exist. 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think!

“Can you tell me again, why you are driving alone to D.C. instead of carpooling with Octavia and Niylah? Bellamy is kind of freaking out about this.”

 “Bellamy is always freaking out, Clarke. I’m a grown woman and a fucking astronaut. I’m well able to drive for 14 hours on my own.” Raven let out an exasperated sigh and dropped her bag in the back of her Porsche 356 that she just refurbished. She was really proud of it.

“I know Rae. But maybe text him or me every now and then, just so he can sleep.” Clarke said through the phone. “On a different note, I’m so happy you are able to come.”

Getting in to the car, Raven hooked up the phone to the hands-free car kit she installed and pulled out of her driveway.

“Like I could ever miss you idiots getting married! I’ve been waiting for this day since sophomore year of college, Clarkey. So have Octavia, Monty, Jasper, Murphy...hell, even Abby.”

At Clarkes laugh Raven had to smile as well. It was about time for them to tie the knot and she couldn’t be happier for her friends.

“Babe, I have to hang up. My mom and Kane just arrived.”

 

“Have fun and talk to you soon. Oh and Clarke, tell Bellamy to get himself together!”

After hanging up Raven started playing her road trip playlist, which was basically 80s Rock, almost as loud as possible. She had snacks prepared because it wasn’t a proper road trip if you don’t have a massive amount of Reese’s, crunchy chickpeas and some tostones her abuela had made, sealed tight in a plastic container.

Raven had planned to drive the whole way to D.C. with only one night in a Motel/Hotel/whatever. Clarke had invited her to participate in what she called “the glorious Spa Day before the big Day” before going to the rehearsal dinner the same evening.

With the sun on her face and wind in her hair, Raven started singing loudly to her music as she drove onto the highway.  

 

Zeke never believed in Karma or anything similar but looking up to the sky he knew someone up there was having a field day with this. Probably his grandma, who always had something to say about his Harley. He could still hear her voice in his head: _Don’t drive on this machine of hell, boy. Please don’t make your Nana unhappy._  

Zeke was understanding of her fear, but he would choose speed over most things.

He walked around the front and looked at the black lacquered engine skeptically. For fucks sake, he was a computer genius and not a mechanic. And if he remembered correctly— which he always did, thank you very much— there was no garage in the last two towns he drove through.

Great.

It wasn’t until he pulled out his phone to call a tow truck for his bike that Zeke realized there wasn’t even service around here.

With a sigh, he sat down on the floor. What in the name of the lord was he supposed to do now? This really wasn’t what Zeke had planned for his road trip through the US and Canada.

Using the Air Force Carrier intermission program and going on this trip offered a much-needed break for Zeke. He basically worked non-stop for the last 6 years and even his Captain told him to take the sabbatical. Zeke loved the thrill of flying and serving for his country but the last two deployments had taken a toll on his mental health.

Sitting here and brooding wouldn’t help his Harley, so he checked his phone again: still no service. So he started walking. Hitchhiking to the next city with a garage it is then.

 

Raven loved her car a lot. It was powerful (like her), it was black like a Raven (also like her soul...kidding). And the most important thing: she basically made it from scratch. When she bought the Porsche, it wasn’t more than a shell. It had taken her month to find the original seats, because at least her baby should look authentic. But the engine was a completely different story. The way it screamed when she accelerated and, yeah, it felt like the best thing in the world.

She was about to pull into a motorway station with a Starbucks (she needed caffeine like air, don’t judge) when she saw a guy walking next to the road. Upon hearing her (great) engine, he turned around and held out his hand. Thumb raised.

Taking Krav Maga lessons from her friend Echo might have made it safe enough for her to pull over, but she wasn’t stupid enough to let some stranger into her car in the middle of nowhere.

Without giving it another thought, Raven pulled up to the Starbucks and left her car outside.

“Can I get a tall cortado with a double shot espresso, please,” Raven said with a smile and a generous tip in the jar. From her college days, she knew how shitty Starbucks was about paying their baristas.

Her coffee was hot and delicious, exactly what she needed.

As she headed towards the door, it opened unexpectedly; Raven reacted too slowly and bumped into the incoming body.

With every bit of grace she had left, she was able to at least save her coffee from spilling all over her MIT hoodie. The floor wasn’t as lucky.  

“Jesus, I’m sorry, Ma’am,”

“Ma’am, really?” was all Raven answered before looking up. Then she stopped. The guy from beside the road was looking at her apologetically, his hands almost reaching her. Nice hands and nice face.

“Well, my mom didn’t raise an imbecile,” he said, looking down at her, as his smile turned crooked. “Again, I’m sorry. Let me buy you a new one as compensation.”

Raven tipped her head to the side, considering his offer. He seemed nice and her very reliable senses weren’t tingling, but she still took her time to decide.

“Well, because you asked so nicely...” Throwing her ponytail back, she started walking towards the register without looking back.

 

Amused and intrigued, Zeke followed the brown-eyed woman. He tried not to check her out, but she was undoubtedly beautiful. And kind of scary. A dangerous combination for a thrill-seeking kinda guy like him. Despite having never met her, her voice seemed somehow familiar, but he couldn’t pinpoint where he could have heard her talk before.  

“Can I get a grande black coffee, no cream and whatever you want?” With a questioning smile on his lips Zeke turned to the woman next to him. But before she could answer the barista interfered.

“You had the cortado with a double espresso, right?”

The woman only nodded, leaning on the counter while Zeke took out his wallet. “Double shot of espresso in a cortado? That’s a lot of caffeine; I’m impressed.”

But she didn’t say anything, and they waited for their coffees in silence.

He wasn’t really sure what to think of her. The way she looked at him, completely unimpressed by his charms was something he never really experienced. Growing up with three sisters he felt easy around girls and he would lie if he’d never taken advantage of it.

Their drinks came up; turning to the door, Zeke made sure to hold it open for her.

After a few steps he realized they were walking in the direction of the beautiful matte black Porsche he had admired before going into the coffee shop.

“It was really nice of you to buy my coffee,” she said kindly, with a nod towards the car, “but I have to get going.”

Shell-shocked, Zeke could only stare at her as she smiled amusedly, turning her back to him and walking away, before getting his shit together.

“Hey, wait!” Zeke jogged over to where she turned over her shoulder to look at him.

 

“Do you need anything? I’m kind of in a rush and this little incident back there is really throwing of my time plan.”

Raven was starting to get annoyed. Yes, he was cute and kind of charming, but she was still in a rush. It had been hard enough for her to get the weekend off to go to Bellamy and Clarke’s wedding, but driving was cutting it real close to being on time for the rehearsal dinner.

The guy looked like he ran through a couple different things he wanted to say before he settled on, “You wouldn’t know a good mechanic around here, would you?

Slightly confused, Raven looked at him, fidgeting with his coffee but holding her gaze.

“My Harley broke down a few miles back, then my phone battery died,” he explained, “and I need a ride to the next town to get a tow truck...You look like someone who’d know. With the car and all.”

Now Raven actually had to laugh. “Well the best mechanic is in New Orleans and currently on holiday.”

The guy now sighed, looking disappointed. “That’s just my luck, isn’t it. Well, do you know the second best? By any chance?”

 

Despite his clear frustration with his situation he tried to smile at Raven; she admired that. A quick run through the mental math told her that she could drive most of the way to DC tonight, and still take a look at his Harley.

“I wouldn’t look so crestfallen just yet.” Raven walked over to the driver’s side of her car and got into the car.

“Excuse me?” 

With his brows furrowed like that, he was even more handsome than before; Raven pushed the thought away and pointed to the seat next to her with a smirk.

“I’m the mechanic on holiday and if you’re not getting into the car right away I’m not gonna bother looking at your bike.”

 

He got in the car.

His eyes were wide as looking at her in bewilderment; Raven’s smirk turned into an amused smile as she held out her hand for him to shake.

“I’m Raven.”

 

Zeke took her hand and was met with a slight spark that send a thrill down his back. Surprised, his eyes shot up to look in her dark brown eyes. Reluctantly, he let go of her hand

Raven... The name made bells ring; he had heard it before and he wasn’t sure when. It wasn’t a common name and it bothered him a bit, not to know.  

Then it dawned on him.

“Jesus, are you Raven Reyes? The Raven Reyes? Zero G Mechanic and IT specialist for NASA?”

Raven’s smile faded, and she squinted her eyes at him. Not reacting to his question but instead raising one of eyebrows at him in question.  

“Fuck, what a small world,” Zeke shook his head, smiling brightly at her. “I’m Lieutenant Zeke Shaw, USAF. We shared some delightful phone calls regarding the test flights of the shuttle cargo last year.”

Recognition dawned across her face and she tilted her head. “I remember them being not as delightful: your guys weren’t even able to fucking start the damn thing.”

Never in a hundred years Raven would have imagined meeting the cocky bastard she’d had the pleasure of screaming at, after two test pilots almost crashed her shuttle without it even leaving the ground.

“Well, if I remember correctly, your guys didn’t give them proper instructions,” he shot back at her, still smiling.

Rolling her eyes, she started her car and pulled out of the rest stop, retracing her tracks from earlier.  “And I screamed at those idiots as well.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you in person, Raven. The programs you coded for those shuttles are amazing.”

Taking a sip from her coffee, Raven tried to hide her smile.

“I am amazing.”

“And so down to earth, too,” he muttered sarcastically.  

Her loud laugh seemed to surprise her as much as it did him, and Zeke had never heard a better sound in his life.

 

While working with her, she had been smart as hell and even more intimidating. He had liked her instantly. It had been hard work to coordinate the test flights while being stationed overseas but Zeke had always been resourceful. The only thing he regretted was not testing the damn shuttles himself.

“Aren’t you supposed to know some basics in mechanics?” Raven asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Well...yes. But a motorcycle engine is different from an airplane engine.” He shrugged unapologetically. He wasn’t the best mechanic and he knew it; he could do far more with a computer and the control systems and his co-pilot was more skilled in fixing the rest. Zeke told her as much.

Raven just huffed. Air Force Lieutenant and not even able to fix his bike. But at the same time, she knew no one could be as great as she was.

 

“Did you fix this beauty yourself?” Zeke carefully reached out his hand to stroke the cream-colored dashboard of the car. “Or is that something you don’t have time for, working for NASA?”

“It’s calming me down when I get to go home for more than a few hours, so yes. I did. New motor, authentic leather color and a few technical toys here and there.”

“It’s a special car.”

“That she is.” Raven looked at Zeke beside her with a content smile on her lips. She really was proud of what she’d done with the car. It had basically screamed her name when she bought it and now it suited her even more.

 

They continued driving in a comfortable silence, that had surprised Raven. She had not considered she would feel this relaxed next to a stranger, but then again, he wasn’t really a stranger. Her road trip playlist still blasting over the speakers but on a more humanly volume.

After a few miles, she realized had Zeke started to silently sing to “sympathy for the devil”. For some reason a rush of affection shot through her. It felt really weird, she just met him, but she couldn’t help it.

“You need to go off the highway at the rest stop over there.” Zeke pointed to the next exit, which Raven then took.

She parked her car next to the Harley with raised eyebrows. “I know you said you had a Harley, but if I’m being honest I expected a newer model.”

 

Zeke just shrugged his shoulders. “It belonged to my father and he loved vintage rides.”

“Good man, your father,” Raven replied while lifting her toolkit out of her trunk.“You’re lucky I bring this with me everywhere I go, otherwise this would’ve been more complicated.”

Zeke casually leaned against the car, watching her take off her hoodie and toss it next to him onto the backseat.

“Can I help you with something?”

He didn’t want to just use her for this and then drive off. It’s not like he’d get a chance to learn from THE Raven Reyes any day, so he knelt next to Raven, who had placed herself in a position where her braced leg was stretched out.

“Hand me my tools when I tell you to and maybe hold the flashlight, will you?” He liked her bossy tone and went to get the flashlight he saw in her trunk.

Raven quickly figured out what was wrong with the bike; she just had to fix the spark plugs and the engine would purr like a cat again. While working on it, she pointed out what was broken and what she had to do fix it, and Zeke who sucked in every bit of information she threw at him.

 

She hadn’t realized how close his face was to hers until she turned to look at him.

Their eyes met, and Raven felt herself freeze in position, not able to move or look away. His piercing glance made her feel like her blood was about to boil. His breath tingled her lips and she had to fight the urge to lick them.

Zeke wasn’t sure what was happening, but the the way Raven looked back at him had him reeling with expectation and excitement. He had realized how easy she was to talk to back in the car,  and her taste in music was immaculate. Without realizing what he was doing, he glanced down at her lips.

Raven suddenly felt as dizzy as a teenager before her first kiss. He carefully leaned in, his eyes never leaving her, checking that this was okay, that she was okay.

Right before his lips touched hers a truck on the motorway blew his horn, startling them both. Raven lost her balance and fell back, stopping the fall with her arms.

Zeke couldn’t help himself; he started to laugh. It came out breathless and a bit ragged. Raven realized then, that she wasn’t the only one affected by their almost kiss. And she couldn’t deny herself the realization, that she would have let him kiss her.

Raven - _I’m a grown ass woman who needs no man (or woman for that matter)_ \- Reyes would have let this guy kiss her. What was happening to her?

With a confused smile, she tried standing up, but her leg wouldn’t let her. _Damn this_. Glancing up, she saw his hand stretched out in front of her, offering to help her up. But hell, if she would let him help her now. He almost kissed her for god’s sake; she could at least spare herself the embarrassment of needing help to get up off the ground.

 

On her second attempt she made it and immediately started packing her tools.

“Okay, so your bike is good to go now,” she said as evenly as she could manage.

He was watching her now but kept his distance, as if he knew she needed to sort through her thoughts. She snapped the toolbox shut and headed towards her car.

“I’ll see you around, I guess,” Raven tossed over her shoulder as she opened the door. Even as she started the engine and avoided looking at him, she felt Zeke’s eyes on her, and saw his slow nod in her peripheral vision.

“See you around, Reyes,” he muttered to himself, as he watched her drive away.

* * *

 

The incident in the Parking lot with Zeke had rattled Raven more than she liked to admit. And she had panicked, which annoyed her even more. After she had calmed herself down, she called Harper to rant about what had happened. Usually, Raven would’ve called Clarke, but she hesitated— not because Clarke wouldn’t understand, but because Raven didn’t want to bother her right before her wedding with unimportant things. At least, that’s what she told herself.

A few miles after Nashville, Raven yawned three times in 5 minutes and she could no longer deny that she was fucking exhausted. Fortunately, only a bit later a sign for a motel greeted her with its neon lights.

She pulled into the parking lot and went into the foyer of the main building to find the reception. There was a small line before her and Raven tried to hide her yawns from the rest of the guests. As much as she wanted to pretend that she wasn’t, she was still annoyed that she had panicked. Also that he didn’t ask her for her number. Maybe he would have if she hadn’t panicked and sped away? It didn’t matter anyway. She wasn’t going to see him again.

The motel had a room for her and Raven went to take her bags out of her car. As she approached her room, a familiar figure was about to open the door right next to hers. At first, she thought she was imagining things but as his head turned slowly to look at who was coming his way, Raven smiled in spite of herself.

“Are you stalking me, Shaw?”

Zeke just smiled. “I thought you were a ghost back in Louisiana as fast as left. And you can’t stalk a ghost, don’t you think?”

Raven just shrugged. “I was in a rush.”

“Sure, you were.”

Zeke was just standing there looking at her expectantly, but Raven just held his gaze as she had done the whole 2 hours they had spent together that day. Growing impatient with the situation, she walked to her door and started unlocking it.

With her back to him, Zeke didn’t have to hide his smirk. He wanted to kick himself for not asking for her phone number, for not kissing her. But he had reluctantly made peace with himself, that the moment they’ve had was just that: a moment. Zeke would’ve savored it as an experience but now, seeing Raven again so unexpectedly, he thanked fate for bringing him here into this motel.

Right before Raven was able to disappear into her room, he called her name. She turned, expectant, and he took a deep breath and asked, “Have dinner with me?”

Raven just smiled and nodded.

 

 

 


End file.
